


Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by HSNA_venn



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bullying, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sang moved away to Canada, long distance pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Sang and Jian were friends since little. Jian always got bullied for being 'different' so Sang promised to stand up for him. That was until he had to move away.Since then, they 'kept in touch' through social medias but never really talked with each other. Will the two of them manage to reunite or will they keep on doubting each other?





	Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a short one-shot. It got deep as the story progressed. Hahaha, my bad. JiSang just makes me so in love with them? Also Ungjae is Sang's best man! Y'all can fight meeeeeee
> 
> Forgive me if there's spelling errors and such. I tried ;;

It was another day, Jian thought as he watches his mom drive away, leaving him at the kindergarten she had been sending him to for a while. As Jian moved his stubby little legs inside the colourfully decorated building, walking past busy caretakers and taking a lonely seat away from other kids, who were jeering and sneering at him, Jian knows it was another day where he had to endure their bullying.

But-

“Jianie-ah!” A high pitch voice called out to him, making him glance behind to see little Sangie waving excitedly at him, one hand still holding onto his mother’s gentle one who was looking at Jian with a smile. Sang kissed his mother goodbye before he ran over to Jian’s lonely table, bristling past still busy caretaker.

The little boy smiled brightly at him, standing on his knees as he puts his little backpack down on the table.

“Let’s have fun today!”

Jian smiled hearing that.

Yes, it was also another day that he could spend with his precious Sang.

“Ew! Why do you keep hanging out with Sang, freak!” A kid, shorter than him but chubbier spat rudely to him. Jian hardly pain him any attention as he keeps rolling the squishy ball in his hand.

“Yah! Listen to Byung when he’s talking to you!” A girl Jian didn’t even bother getting to know yelled at him, her shrill scream felt annoying to him. What was more annoying was when she had the guts to slap his ball out of his hand. Jian felt like glaring, getting up on his feet and just throwing a punch at their faces but no, he can’t do that. So he just sits quietly, staring at his empty hands and wishing they would just go away. Caretakers? Well, they never truly cared about them –about him- anyway.

“Asshole!” Byung cursed at him, his little supporters crowding over him and just throwing dirty look at Jian. “You don’t even care about Sang! You just want his reputation since you’re such a freak! What kind of boy does ballet? That’s a girl thing!!!” He made gagging sound and the kids around him cheered. “Yeah! I bet you’re not even good at it!” A girl insulted him, her arrogant face tilted up high in the air.

Jian just sat silently, taking in all their harsh words. At first it hurts – and it still does – but after months of the same thing happening, Jian just sat through it. His parents said that he should be strong, that when he grows up, things like this won’t go away but there will also be brighter days ahead, if Jian promised he will stay strong and do the things he loved without caring what other people say.

So what if he dances ballet? What if he’s more graceful and gentle than other boys that are brash and rude? What if he likes to take care of his appearance and play dress up? Their stupid opinion didn’t matter if Jian felt happy when he does those things.

But there were still something Jian couldn’t get over. The things that they said hurt the most was when they start attacking Jian relationship with Sang, a dear kid they met through their families. Jian mother worked for Sang’s family. At first, Jian didn’t expect much, after all Sang was their boss’s child, he could be spoilt for all Jian afraid of. But Sang wasn’t like that at all. The boy was full of smile, bright laughter and kind hearts. Jian honestly felt like he was bless and undeserving of Sang.

So sometimes their words did get to him.

“Yah! Are you guys bullying Jianie again?!” Sang shouted loudly, making a few caretakers turn his way as he ran up to the crowds of kids circling a silent Jian.

The kids immediately scrambled around when Sang start to flail his arms in the air, stepping in front of Jian protectively. Although Sang was shorter than him, in this angle, he look tall.

“Leave Jian alone! He’s my friend and I don’t care if you think he’s weird or something because he is MY DEAR FRIEND!” By now Sang voice was really high pitch as he stomp around. He’s sick of this, sick of seeing Jian being bullied. He had stayed with Jian since they met in the kindergarten but anytime he left Jian side, evil people just swarm to him like bugs. It makes the little child so angry.

“Okay kids, go to your tables and do the drawing we assign you guys to do. At least you will get to show your family your creativities, hmm?” A caretaker came in to break the mess up but to Jian they were already too late. As the kids finally leave him alone with grumbles and dirty looks, Jian just remained silent, their words still bitter to him.

“Hey…” Little Sang crouched down in front of him and Jian looked up to see him holding out the green squish ball that was rudely shoved out of his hand moments ago.

“Want to play?” Sang grinned at him, his toothy smile contagious to Jian. Return Sang’s dazzling smile, Jian picked up the ball with renewed excitement, nodding his head. They passed time together tossing the small squishy ball at each other before deciding to join in the drawing session.

It was just another day for them.

 

Jian and Sang sat on the swings, eating popsicles as they watch the sun set in front of them. The sky was a beautiful orange colour and the autumn wind was cool, fitting with the quiet playground. The only noise was the occasional creaks from the chain of the swings and their soles grinding on the ground lightly.

“I think you did great during that dance performance.” Sang mumbles as he stares at his half-eaten popsicle, hearing Jian chuckled beside him.

“I think you did great also Sang. I think we both did our best.” Jian said sincerely, eyes glancing up at the orange sky, fiddling the popsicle stick between his fingers as he thought about today’s event. Today was the last day of their culture festival held at their middle school, the school Jian and Sang went to. They also had performed a dance in front of what Jian thought was a pretty large crowd. Their parents were also there, fuelling Jian’s passion even more. He, Sang and their team had practice a lot for this, so Jian was quite happy things turned out well.

“Well yeah, we both did awesome but like uh –figuratively speaking, your dancing had been improving so much since the first time you started.”

“Well, I can thank my family and you for that. You guys really motivated me.”

“Yeah, I’m… glad for that.” Sang said with a meek smile, glancing at him before he fiddles with his hands, suddenly looking downcast. “I’m going to miss dancing with you.”

Jian stayed quiet hearing that before he turned to look at Sang, eyebrow raising questionably. “Sang, is there something you’re not telling me? You’re acting like someone died.”

Hearing that, Sang puff out and stomp on his feet, arms crossed. “Well I might as well be dead!”

Frowning, Jian got off the swing also, moving close to him and gently taking Sang’s hand, the other not rejecting the touch. “What’s going on Sang? You know you can tell me anything…”

Sang felt his bottom lip quiver at how things had come to. He didn’t want Jian to see him crying, knowing that he would be worried but Sang was just so sad.

“I…I’m going to be moving to Canada by this Sunday.”

“Canada?” Jian frowned, tilting his head slightly at the foreign word on his lips. It definitely doesn’t sound like a place in Korea. “Is it far?”

“It’s on the other side of the world!” Sang shouted loudly, wanting to pull his hair out of frustration and fear. He was scared! He was moving to a weird place, leaving his friends behind.

“Are- Are you going for long…?” Jian asked quietly, finally the realization that Sang was actually going away to a far place sinking into him. He couldn’t help but squeezed their hands together, not wanting to think that his friend in front of him will be gone in the next few days.

“My whole family is going. They said something like building an estate there, I didn’t understand much. Honestly, I didn’t want to listen. I just- I can’t accept it!” Sang groaned, finally letting the tears flow free from his clenched eyes. “I didn’t want to leave, I don’t want to leave Korea, Jian…”

“I-I don’t want to leave you too…” Sang hiccupped, feeling weak and vulnerable all together. Jian felt his heart broke at seeing his friend so devastated. Who knows how long Sang was going to be away. It sounded as if his family wanted to settle down there and expand their influence, which would take years to happen.

This wasn’t fair.

But life was never fair for Jian. He was sad that Sang also got involved in his unjust life.

Carefully, Jian pulls Sang into a warm hug, letting him cry into his shoulder as Jian silently strokes his back. He brushed Sang’s hair, easing the trembles and shivers coming from his friend. Sang was still shorter than him and undeniably younger that Jian, but that doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter because they had been too close to each other. Jian was there for Sang no matter what people said about Jian wanting to leech of off Sang and Sang never once fail to be there for Jian, not as long as he could try, not as long as Sang could walk and be close to Jian for all their ups and down.

They were close and the world was literally trying to rip them apart.

“We’ll stay in contact okay?” Sang had whisper, soft and frightful. He was afraid of the dark future. He was literally going to a place where the language they speak was not Korean.

“No doubt. You’re not getting rid of me that easy.” Jian grinned at him, ruffling his hair as Sang pouted at him. Inside, his emotion was being cooked to a storm but for Sang, he’ll be his ray of sunshine too. He won’t let Sang down.

So they exchange emails and social medias, since international phone calls are expensive and their families would kill them if they knew about it.

Jian had dutifully send Sang off at the airport, their families both saying goodbye to each other and wishing luck and prosperities.

“You better be speaking English when you come back.” Jian had playfully threaten Sang, to which the boy just laughed loudly which was worth every second.

It was the last time they saw each other in real life that day.

 

_Leejian93 posted a new picture._

Sang stared at the two smiling faces in the picture. A green haired guy and also a pink haired one. Despite the shocking green colour, Sang still recognize the thick eyebrows and pretty lips that belong to Lee Jian, his childhood friend.

_‘It’s been 8 years.’_

Sang thumb mindlessly strokes Jian’s cheek, tracing the dazzling smile through his phone screen. It’s been so long since they chatted with each other. Due to different time zones, it was hard for them to keep a consistent chat flow. By the time the chat was engaging, one of them had to go to sleep. Besides, it was hard to get the true context just by texts. Long distances friendship wasn’t easy. In the end, their conversation just died down. Sang didn’t know who sent the last text that just went on read but Sang didn’t have any more courage to open the chat back up.

Sang sighed a little, the cold Canada air making his skin shivered a little even if he was wearing a thick coat to keep him warm. Jian had gotten much more handsome these past few years and it seemed as if he had a new best friend, if all his Instagram post with that pink hair dude seem to show. Without putting much thought, Sang double tap the picture, hearting it, before he pocketed his phone and got off his stop, walking towards his school.

 

“Hey, Sang! How are you doing?”

Sang returned his friends greeting with a wide grin, replying in a somewhat nearly perfect English and let his Canada friends pat him on the back as they laugh rambunctiously.

Sang had somehow manage to blend in at this new country. Sure at first it was strange, he couldn’t understand anything but through multiple classes and friendly people helping him, he manage to find his footing here. School life here was different than in Korean. The people are also very different too. He made new friends here. They were wild and outgoing. They treated him the same as others, something Sang appreciate. Though he loved Korean, the kids back in his school always treated him differently but it’s not the same kind of treatment Jian gets. While Jian got shit on just for breathing –something that makes Sang’s blood boil till this day- Sang always have kids flocking him, trying to get on his good side. He wasn’t dumb enough to fall for their pretty words though. Sang’s not going to entertain anyone that treats Jian badly.

“Sang, I heard there would be a Korean dancing team coming at our culture festival this week. Do you might know who’s coming?” Mark, his friends told him when they were getting their lunch. Sang had stopped midway of biting onto a sandwich, staring wide eye at his friend.

“Seriously?” Sang asked in disbelief, to which Mark just nodded his head, spooning some of his Mac N Cheese.

“Yeah. You’re on dance team too, right? Maybe you can meet them backstage.”

That’s right. Sang was on the dance team and he would think that he makes a pretty great dancer. Sang thought of the team coming over. Of course it wouldn’t be Jian. For all Sang could make of the older’s posts, it seemed as if he had finished high school already. Nevertheless, Sang still look forward to meeting someone from his native country.

 

The festival was awesome. Sang had already chugged down a few sodas and dance around, meeting people dressed in beautiful cultural outfits. There were drinks being served around, music blasting. Sang was 18. He was legal enough to drink but he didn’t since he had a dance performance coming up and he wouldn’t want to be drunk dancing and embarrass himself.

When the dancing act came, Sang watched the Korean team performance backstage and wow- Sang was mind blown. They were dancing so powerfully to the beat of the music, body snapped sharply. They look quite young too, which could explain all those energy. If Sang were to dance like that, he thought he might have broken his limbs. They received a wild applause from the crowd and Sang couldn’t be even more proud of them.

 

“Are you Korean?”

Sang stop midway of chugging down his drink when he heard the question. It was coming from a shorter male with dirty blonde hair. Sang recognize him from the Korean dance team, even more obvious was that he asked the question in Korean.

“Yeah, I’m Korean.” Sang reply, putting away his drink so he could look at the guy more properly. “I’m Lee Sang, a student here.”

The guy had grinned at him and took Sang extended hand, shaking firmly.

“I’m Na Ungjae, from Galaxy Kingdom Dance Team.”

Huh, Sang never heard of that before. Must be new.

“You look pretty young.” Sang couldn’t help but comment, smiling a little when the guy just squint his eyes at him. He got a nice eye smile.

“I’m a 98 liner.” He said rather proudly, to which Sang look a little surprised.

“Eh, you’re not that younger from me. I’m a 96 liner.”

“I just haven’t had my puberty yet.” Ungjae said skittishly. Sang just gives him a questioning look, not believing that at all.

“Are you born here?” Ungjae asked because he’s curious. Sang seemed to be speaking great English so Ungjae was wondering.

“No, I moved here when I was 10.”

At that, Ungjae looked a little surprised, lips forming a slight circle.

“Oh… Do you miss Korea?” Ungjae asked softly, glancing at Sang who gives him a gentle smile in return, glancing to the side a little.

“Of course. Even if I didn’t have a lot of friends there, I still miss it.” There’s a lot of things he missed about Korea. The food, the atmosphere, the memories… Jian…

“Then, do you want to go back? You can enter our dance team if you want to find some ground when you get back. Then if its up to you, you can enter a university! I’m planning to enter a university too soon.” Ungjae suddenly said excitedly, hopping in front of him.

“Wait, aren’t you too young to be entering university?” Sang asked in surprised. Sang himself was finishing his last year in school.

“Im about to graduate early.” Ungjae grinned widely, proud but not boastful.

“Oh, a prodigy.” Sang teased playfully, to which Ungjae just puffed out his cheeks.

“I might consider your offer.” Sang thought, glancing around the backstage where people were hustling around, speaking in language Sang didn’t born with.

“Alright, here’s my number. I’m staying here for a while, so if anything, contact me okay!” Ungjae happily exchanged his number with Sang, who accepted it with deep thought. He might be able to convince his family to let him go, after all, he was at the age where he could be independent already.

So Sang waved the energetic younger goodbye after they had grab some food together. Sang got some plans to think about.

 

“Look Sang! I got the deal!!!” Ungjae bounced over at his friend who was sitting on the leathered chair, reviewing his script. Sang gave out a small groan when Ungjae tackled him, the chair squeaking and tilting back dangerously.

“Which deal? The one with the fanxychild?” Sang putted down his script and spun around to face the grinning Ungjae, blonde hair messy under the black beanie.

It’s been six years since Sang got back to Korea with Ungjae, the younger had always been his anchor as Sang tried to settle back in Korea, this time without his family with him. Though it was a lot of convincing, Sang’s family had given their unconditional support in his decision to return to his homeland. There were teary goodbyes from his Canadian friends whom Sang had formed a close bond with but Sang was still glad to return home.

Ungjae and Sang had decided to live together. Strange how their friendship bloomed so well. Sang had realized that Ungjae was such an open minded person and he didn’t judge Sang for his lack of courage to talk to his childhood friend.

“Hey, Sangie. Are you hearing what I’m saying?” Ungjae suddenly shook his shoulder, shaking Sang out of his daze as he stared at Ungjae slightly sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

“I’m sorry, I got a bit lost in thoughts. What were you saying?” Sang gave a meek smile, to which Ungjae puffed a little and waved his phone right at his face.

“This is what I’m talking about! The deal! The song I’m going to be co-produce will be for a superstar! I’m finally going to get the exposure I needed.” Ungjae said excitedly, passing his phone to Sang so that Sang could read the whole article. True to Ungjae’s word, it seemed the record will be with a huge company.

“I’m proud of you, Ungjae. You worked really hard to achieve you dream as a producer.” Sang said, smiling as he passed the phone back to Ungjae. The younger just grinned widely at him before a thought crossed his mind.

“Oh yeah, Sang. I forgot to mention but I’ll be working along with the producers that will be composing songs for the rising star Park Jeup. He was your friend’s friend right?”

At that, Sang blinked a little at Ungjae, processing the words. Ah yeah, Park Jeup. He’s been the talk of town lately for his wonderfully beautiful voice, charisma and handsome appearance. Though Sang already knew him through all of Jian’s post and willed the jealousy inside him to die.

“Yeah, they are friends.” Sang said simply, turning around to face his work desk again and picked up his briefly discarded scripts, going over the lines even if his head was full of awful thoughts. Ungjae sighed a little at Sang and leaned over the chair to ruffle his friend’s hair, chuckling at Sang’s whine of protest.

“Don’t memorize so hard or you’ll get bald. Then you can only play bald man roles.” Ungjae teased playfully and ran away before Sang could smack him with his scripts.

“You know, there’s something exists that we called WIGS!” Sang shouted loudly as Ungjae loud crackling filled the two story apartment. Sang sighed when Ungjae was completely lost from his sight, probably went to his room on the second floor and turned back to glance at his scripts. He didn’t have enough concentration to memorize them though.

Seemingly knowing his lack of motivation, his phone suddenly beeped and Sang immediately reached for it, sliding it open.

_Leejian93 posted a new video._

Sang couldn’t stop himself when the video automatically played, showing a leaned, slender male in black t-shirt with matching skinny jeans and a black cap dancing to a slow rnb western song. His movement were sharp and fluid and his bodyline was so beautiful. Sang couldn’t tear his eyes away from his movement.

Jian was such a wonderful dancer.

Jian had always loved dancing, something they both shared and it made Sang happy to know Jian actually pursue his passion. The video wasn’t even over when Sang clicked on the heart, wanting so badly to type a comment but quickly erased it. Was their friendship still there?

Sighing, Sang closed the video and was about to put down his phone when his phone beeped multiple times. Opening it again, Sang heart clenched a little.

_Leejian93 liked a photo you posted._

_Leejian93 liked a photo you posted._

_Leejian93 liked the audio you shared._

_Leejian93 liked the video you posted._

Throwing the phone across the table, Sang groaned into the palm of his hands. What was this trying to say? Stupid Jian.

 

“Yo, how was the shooting today?” Ungjae asked him when he entered Ungjae’s car. The younger had generously offered to pick up the actor and Sang was grateful for it.

“Exhausting. The shoot had to be done multiple times because one of my co-actors kept messing up.” Sang sighed as he leaned on his propped elbow, staring out at the window and the pouring rain. It was a gloomy day with the sky dark and grey.

From beside him, Ungjae gave a small hum, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited for the lights to turn green.

“Are you free this Saturday?” Ungjae asked, keeping his gaze on the road. The squeaking wiper and the low buzz of the radio was the only other sounds occupying the car other than the rain pouring down on them.

“This Saturday?” Sang frowned a little as he tried to remember his schedule. His manager was usually the one that sort it out for him and would inform him if there’s any changes. But based on what Sang remembered, this weekend was supposed to be his day off.

“No, I’m supposed to be free this weekend. Why? You got something planned?” Sang asked curiously, leaning back on the plush seat as he look over at Ungjae. Ungjae was grinning widely as he turned the wheel, his cute eyesmile showing.

“Yeah, something like that. You remembered my boyfriend that we met a few times?” Ungjae asked. Of course Sang remembered Ungjae one and only boyfriend. The guy was slightly shorter than Ungjae and obviously smaller than Sang. But he had a slightly intimidating face that looked similar to a cat staring down at you.

“Kim Taeho, right? Why? Are you dragging me to become your third wheel again?” Sang had asked teasingly, hearing Ungjae snorted in reply.

“No, since when did I did that?” Ungjae said defensively but before Sang could start counting the amount of times Ungjae had dragged him to his date even before the two actually got together, Ungjae said something shocking to him.

“Actually, Taeho wanted to introduce one of his friends and guess who.” Even if Ungjae wasn’t directly looking at Sang, he could tell that Ungjae’s eyes would be sparkling. Sang’s heart raced and he nearly threw up in panic at Ungjae’s next words.

“It’s Lee Jian.”

 

“Stop fussing. You look good already.”

Ungjae swatted at Sang’s stray hands that were brushing at his brown bangs, something that was starting to annoy the younger. Even before they arrived at the front of the restaurant, Sang had been panicking about what to wear. Ungjae found it funny how popular actor Lee Sang that was known for his charming personality, handsome face and great acting skills were panicking about a freaking reunion.

_“It’s not just any kind of reunion! Gosh you should have told me a month earlier so I could prepare myself. Look at my dark circles! I’m really not prepared for this.” Sang groaned as he fretted back and forth in his bedroom. Ungjae rolled his eyes from where he was perched on the edge of Sang’s bed._

_“Oh come on, you guys follow each other on Instagram right? He was constantly updated about your appearance too so what’s the problem?” Ungjae said. Sang suddenly whipped his head at Ungjae, nearly sending him toppling backwards._

_“Oh god! Ungjae, what if I don’t look like my photos?!”_

_“Please don’t be stupid, Sang.”_

Sang sighed deeply as he willed himself to calm down, trailing behind a confident Ungjae as they entered the decently packed restaurant. Sang didn’t know where they were supposed to be seated so he just followed Ungjae until he motion to a table slightly isolated from others.

At that table, Sang saw a small male with blond hair in a cute beanie which he recognized as Ungjae’s boyfriend. Beside the smaller male was another guy, slightly taller than Taeho. His hair was black and fluffy, let down to cover his forehead. He was wearing a pastel pink sweater. Sang couldn’t see his face because he was reading a menu on the table but if what Ungjae said was true, than that must be Jian.

Sang could feel his heart racing already.

“Come on, dummy. Don’t just stand there gaping like a fish.” Ungjae chuckled from beside him and took hold of Sang’s arm, leading him to the table.

“Hey.” Ungjae greeted the two males at the table, his boyfriend immediately smiled at him. “I hope we’re not late?”

“Nah, you’re on time. We just got here early since I got ready ahead.” Taeho said, learning over to peck Ungjae on the lips, his boyfriend just laughed sheepishly at his lover display of affection.

“Hello, Sang. You didn’t comment on our PDA this time.” Taeho turned his head towards Sang, who was staring down at the table as if he never seen a wooden table before. Sang, when he heard that he was being called, looked up at Taeho with a slightly surprised face, eyes blinking frantically.

“H-Huh? Oh, did you two do something? Sorry, I didn’t see.” Sang said with a sheepish smile, deliberately avoiding from looking at the person in front of him. Beside him, he could see that Ungjae was crackling at him. He was probably making fun of how Sang was making himself looked like some kind of fool. Gosh, he was an actor. He can act!

Coughing, Sang missed what Taeho was saying.

“So, you two catch up. We will be by the corner here. Oh, and I already ordered everything for us. Two sets for two!” At that, the couple immediately scooted to the side, Ungjae reaching out from across the table to intertwine his fingers with Taeho and the two immediately dived into their usual conversation, staring at each other lovingly.

So it left Sang with Jian, who Sang was still trying to avoid looking at. He was too nervous! His palm was literally sweating right now.

They sat in cricked silence. A waiter had come and placed their food on their table and had turned on the grill for them. It was until the waiter left that the awkward silence was broken, surprisingly by Jian.

“So…. Mr.Lee?” Jian gently said to Sang, eyes peering up to look at him. It makes Sang turned to look at Jian too and wow, Sang knew Jian grew up beautiful but was he really this beautiful? The man was really glowing, skin soft and supple with a define jawline. His lips were tinted red and plumped, a layer of lip balm coating it slightly. His brown eyes were bright and searching, looking at Sang so curiously that Sang thought he might get lost in them.

Sang never knew that he was so poetic, but Jian beauty was really godlike. Those picture he posted didn’t do any justice.

“Please, just call me Sang. You know, like old times.” Sang said bashfully, swore his cheeks were blushing as he fiddled with a tissue given by the restaurant under the table. He heard Jian chuckled across him.

“If like old times then I should be calling you Sangie, like how you called me Jianie.” Jian said with a smile, finding it cute how Sang blushed even more.

“W-Well, I don’t mind that.” Sang said before immediately regretting it, feeling embarrassed when Jian started to laugh a little, looking at Sang with an amused grin.

“Then you can call me Jianie, like old times.” Sang swore Jian eyes were shining along with that dazzling smile that he can’t look away. His voice, his smile, the way Jian carried himself – Jian grew up so beautifully, yet there’s still something there that reminded him of the Jian he would play with, the Jian that Sang had sworn to protect…

Coughing again, Sang tried to gather his scattered composure.

“So, um. It’s been a while.” Sang said awkwardly, feeling jumpy when their eyes locked. Jian, seeing Sang so nervous, gave him a smile as he started to grill their meat. They were after all, in a restaurant to eat.

“Yeah, how many years have it been? 14 years, right? Last time we saw each other face to face, you were smaller than me.” Jian said to Sang, reminisce of their past. Hearing that, Sang looked at Jian carefully, realizing that he was in fact taller than the older now.

“It’s been so long, hyung. You’re so mature now, makes me feel a bit silly.” Sang admitted, chopstick flipping over the grilled meat. It was embarrassing to say it but Sang felt like he only grew physically.

“Aw, what are you saying, Sangie.” Jian laughed a little and any other time he would leaned over to pinch those blushing cheek. “You’re a popular actor now. Everybody to their moms know you. You’re broadcasted on televisions, ads and tons of movie. Sure, you’re still kind of silly but I think it’s quite charming, especially since you’re so handsome now. Makes me feel a bit intimidated to be in the same space as you.”

Sang felt the tip of his ears turning red, feeling Jian’s words go straight to his heart. Weird since he heard those words –handsome, charming, popular- so often by people but to hear it being said by Jian, it felt different.

“Why do you need to feel intimidated? I’m still the old Sangie you know. Still silly and dumb.” Sang muttered with a slight pout, trying not to violently dip his meat in the sauce. Jian chuckled a little as he looked at Sang. If only the younger knew how he was portrayed through the eyes of the camera, Sang wouldn’t be saying that.

“I guess that’s good to hear? It’s nice to know there’s still some familiar ground we can walk on.” Jian said.

“How about you, hyung? You seemed… well, of course there would be something different right? You looked like you changed a lot, in a good way of course!” Sang said, hoping his words came out as a compliment.

“Well… after you moved away, I was a bit lost. It was hard losing a friend like that.” Jian said quietly.

 “I met new people of course, and I learned a lot as I progress through life, deciding to major in dance and pursue something I really loved.” Jian continued, carefully folding the lettuce over his meat.

Sang listened to what Jian said, biting the inside of his cheek when he thought about how Jian must have felt. He was lost too, but he had his family to guide him. But Jian? Sang didn’t really know what the older really went through.

“We used to keep in touch through online chats but it somehow died down in the end.” Sang said, looking down at his own plate. The words felt bitter to him. “I just, thought you didn’t really want to be friends with me anymore.”

At what Sang had said, Jian put away his chopstick, staring at the younger intently. There was a short silence before Jian let out a sigh, pinching the tip of his nose out of nervous habit. It made Sang chuckled a little. At least there’s some things that never changed.

“I’m sorry for… the lack of keeping in touch.” Jian said softly, brown eyes downcast as he looked at his folded hands on top of the table. “I was actually purposely not replying to your chat.”

Those words stung a lot more than Sang thought it would. Sure, Sang wondered why their conversation never flowed right but he just thought that it was the different time zone to be blame. But here Jian was admitting that he was _actually_ ignoring him.

It hurt.

“Sang, please listen to everything I wanted to say.” Jian desperately said as he lunged forward to hold onto one of Sang’s shaking hand. Jian squeezed Sang’s hand tightly, making Sang blinked up to look at Jian through slightly teary eyes and gave him a small nod.

“I’m… I’m listening.” Sang muttered softly, his voice suddenly lost.

Jian frowned, biting on to the bottom of his lips. It felt awful to see Sang looked so hurt by what he did and Jian didn’t blame Sang at all. The younger had every reason to hate Jian cowardly self. Sighing softly, he gently caresses Sang’s hand.

“I thought that it was better for us to break our ties. I always felt like I was so undeserving of our friendship.” Jian whispered, curling a little on himself as he remembered their childhood memories. “I know you meant well and that I shouldn’t have listen to what the other kids talk about us but sometimes it really hurt me to the point where I thought that they were right. You deserved so much more than to be stuck with someone like me.”

Jian let out a deep sigh as he hid his face in the palm of his hands, feeling weak as he lay his head on the table. He had thought he had gotten over it, but when he thought back on everything, it still made him teared up. It was so horrible, people were just so mean.

“B-But a part of me doesn’t want to let you go.” Jian shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his voice wobbled. “That’s why I always liked everything you posted. A part of me wanted you to know that I still want you, I wanted you to notice me and that I’m still here for you. You also never stopped liking my posts and as horrible I am to be the one breaking our ties so one-sidedly, I still felt some kind of hope that you haven’t forgotten about me after all these years.”

Jian felt his palm wet as he let out shaky breath, feeling his emotion rushing out. He’s not like this but Sang always made him want to break out of his shell whenever he’s around him. Sang was his thoughts and his safe place and ever since the day he pushed Sang away, he felt like he was walking on thin ice no matter what he did. Other people couldn’t compare to what Sang had given him yet he was the one that was acting so foolishly on his emotion.

It wouldn’t be a surprised if Sang truly hated him after everything he had confessed.

There was a long pause. Jian was ready to breakdown at that moment but then he felt a gentle hand cradled through his black air, a soft touch. It made Jian looked up and felt his breath caught in his throat.

Sang was smiling at him, the softest smile he had seen. The younger’s eyes were slightly watery and his nose was red in colour but his eyes were kind and fond, a look full of adoration and – relief?

“Jianie, you’re really dumb.” Sang chuckled a little, his voice slightly hoarse and croaky but that didn’t matter. Jian was giving him the widest eye he had ever seen the older makes and he sat up looking at Sang in surprised.

“You never change don’t you? But I guess that just made me wanted to protect you even more.” Sang said fondly, his fingers just lightly ghosting Jian’s nose as he pulled away.

“A-Aren’t you upset?” Jian stuttered, dumbfounded.

“I was upset at first, but when I heard that you didn’t really want to break ties, I understand what went through your head. If I was there, I would have kicked all those thoughts away from you!” Sang huffed out, crossing his arms against his chest.

“But I’m not there and you had to deal with everything alone… Even when we were little, I knew you had it rough. People are just so jealous of your amazing self. I wished I could just get rid of them, but I also knew that I was also the reason why people kept on attacking you. It makes me frustrated!” Sang sighed.

He didn’t understand why people need to be jealous. The wealth Sang had was mostly from his family after all, not his own. He knew that he could have distanced himself from Jian to lessen the bullying but he didn’t want to be away from him so he tried to stood up to all those people that bully Jian. But Sang guessed that it might have crippled Jian’s self-esteemed and made him doubted a lot of them, which really hurt him a little. Neither of them should have gone through it. 

“I wished people just leave us alone, I don’t care what people thought of you. To me, you are so deserving of everything. You deserved the world, Jian hyung. Sometimes I think that I’m not deserving of you.” Sang admitted, chuckling a little as he rubbed his nape, cheeks tinted pink. Jian blinked hearing that, looking at Sang with a lost look that Sang found really cute.

“Don’t give me that look. Have you looked at yourself, hyung? You’re so amazing.” Sang chuckled at Jian, feeling his heart jumped when Jian blushed at his words, looking away stuttering quietly under his breath.

“I never stopped thinking about you, hyung. Canada was so lonely without you… heck, my life was really dull without you. Every time I see your post, my heart just clenched really tight. I missed you so badly that it was painful.” Sang let out a deep sighed, glancing down at the table as he makes small circles there. He still felt the loneliness.

“I’m sorry…” Jian whispered softly, feeling awful.

“Don’t be sorry, hyung. It’s not your fault.” Sang quickly said, looking up and giving Jian an assuring smile.

“Sometime we just acted like that when we’re on our own right? But what truly mattered to me was that you never wanted to give up on our friendship in the first place. That you never wanted to break ties and kept on showing that you’re acknowledging me with all my posts.” Sang said.

“Well, you did the same, Sangie.” Jian chuckled, remembering how he would get excited whenever a notification from Sang came up.

“Of course I would, I’m too smitten by you.” Sang blurted out casually, lips pouting a little.

Hearing that caused Jian’s heart to jump a little, looking at Sang in surprised wondering if he heard it right.

“O-Oh?” Jian stuttered, head tilted slightly. Sang refused to meet his eye though as the younger’s cheek turned red.

“Anyway, I’m glad you decided to come to this little reunion. Did you know about this beforehand?” Sang said calmly. Deep inside his heart was hammering widely at his little slip up.

“Actually… I was the one that asked Taeho to bring me along. He kept talking about how his boyfriend would always bring this one friend over for no reason and that he thought it was torture for you to sit through all their dates. But he also said that you were funny and would joke around with them. He said your name and I immediately showed him your pictures, asking if it were you.” Jian said. He still remember that moment when he had looked at Taeho with wide eyes, shocked at this coincidence before jumping around widely, Taeho just staring at him like he had gone crazy. So maybe he had just gone crazy at that moment.

“When Taeho said yes, I knew I had to see you. Sure, I seen you on televisions but I don’t have enough guts to actually go. I might just passed by as one of your fans.” Jian chuckled a little.

“I… I need to see you one last time. Face to face. I can’t keep on living like this, fighting against something I wanted. It was exhausting.” Jian said, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

“I’m glad you were the one that took initiative.” Sang said with a gentle smile, reaching out to caress Jian’s cheek lovingly. A part of him felt so happy to hear that, to know that Jian still cared so much about him.

“If you haven’t, then I’m sure we would still be stuck on the same loophole, asking each other a bunch of why’s and being constantly infatuated with each other.” Sang chuckled, trying to sound light hearted but it was also the truth. Sang didn’t know how long they were going to tiptoe around each other before one of them breaks. He’s so glad for this little yet much needed reunion.

“I-I… I think I’ll never stop be infatuated with you, Sang.” Jian whispered softly, his cheeks turning a slight pink shade. Sang felt his heart skipped a beat hearing that, even more when Jian reached a hand up to hold Sang’s hand that was caressing his cheek.

“Jianie…” Sang whispers softly, intertwined their fingers as they both locked gazes. “Are you… in a relationship with anyone at the moment?”

“No, currently I’m not seeing anybody.” Jian admitted, feeling shy as he averted his gaze away. Sang gulped a little as he felt his heart battering against his chest.

“W-What about that rising star Park Jeup? Aren’t you two friends since high school?” Sang asked. He always saw Jeup in Jian’s posts. The two were literally attached to the hip and showed that they were doing a lot of things together, dancing, singing, drawing, cooking – something Sang couldn’t experience with the older.

“Jeuppie?” Jian asked in a startled voice, tilting his head slightly. When he saw Sang fidgeting, he understood what Sang was hinting at.

“Ah, no way! We’re just friends, sure _best friends_ maybe but it’s nothing more than that. Jeup is passionate about his singing and now that he has a huge fanbase, most of his love goes to his fans.” Jian said with a chuckled, slightly proud of his loud and rambunctious friend. Jeup deserved all the fame and success in the world. His friend had worked really hard on his singing. Jian still remembered the times they would argue about what songs Jeup should sing on his auditions. As much as he loved Jeup, they were just really close friends, almost like sibling from another mother, something he shared with Taeho. 

“I… I never actually gotten past you, Sang.” Jian confessed, gazing down at their hands as he blushed.

“So… I’m your first love then?” Sang asked cheekily, squeezing their entwined hands together. Jian had blushed darkly in embarrassment and looked away, trying to let out a scoff. Sang chuckled at that and brought their hands to his lips, kissing Jian’s pale knuckles gently as Jian turned to look his way.

“Am I… still your love?” He whispered softly, lips gently brushing against Jian’s skin, eyes fluttering shut as he felt his heart beat till his ears. He was embarrassed by himself, but that was how it was when he was with Jian.

“You are.” Jian said softly, twisting his hand around so he could caress Sang’s cheek, bringing those beautiful eyes to him. Jian smiled when he felt Sang let out a breath. He could tell that Sang was as nervous as him, swore that they could practically hear each other’s heartbeat.

“So…” Sang’s trail away, feeling heat rose to his cheeks at the realization where this conversation might be going. Jian had let out a small laugh that sounded really wonderful to the actor’s ears.

“I don’t want to pressure you into anything. Maybe when we were young, we couldn’t think much about our actions and just follow them blindly but now we’re adults, already mature and have our own responsibility.” Jian said as he squeeze their hands together, placing them gently on the table.

“Do you think I’m worthy of you, Sang?” Jian asked firmly, staring into Sang’s eyes. He wanted them to be sure so that there wouldn’t be any regrets. They had wasted so much time just teetering with each other.

“You are worth so much to me, Jian. You meant a lot to me. I’ll go to say that the way I am today was because of you. Even if you’re not there by my side, your own presence and acknowledgement of my existence is already a strong pillar for me.” Sang said, squeezing their hands together. If only Jian knew how much he meant to him. The older was literally his motivation. Everyday, Sang wakes up hoping to know if Jian was thinking of him, wondering if they’ll ever met again. Even when Sang had landed back in Korea, he didn’t dare finding Jian. He was afraid that he would be bothering the older.

“So knowing that, please don’t doubt yourself anymore, Jian. I _need_ you in my life.” Sang said sincerely, hoping to convey the desperation in his voice. Jian took a deep breath hearing that. It meant a lot to him.

“Then…” Jian trails off, looking at Sang shyly.

“Yes, please. Become mine, Jian.” Sang said with a smile, bright and loving.

Jian felt like a weight where suddenly lifted off his shoulder. He felt light, as if he was on cloud nine. It felt like a dream. This Sang, grown and mature. A handsome man who had already accomplished so much in his life was holding his hand, smiling at him in the same way the little kid Jian knew from when they were young. Jian felt so happy that tears brimmed his eyes.

“Will we try for forever?” Jian joked playfully, one hand reaching up to wipe away the tears that blurred his vision. Before he could do that though, Sang’s fingers had already gently wiped them away, his touch lingered on Jian’s cheek.

“Well, we waited 14 years. With you by my side now, I’m sure anything is possible.” Sang said surely, smiling that kind of smile that made Jian felt really secure. This time, Jian would believe Sang’s words.

 

“Sang, look at this!”

Sang put away the scrips he was memorizing when he heard loud footstep running towards him. Instantly, Jian had appeared, wide smile and a phone in hand as he tackles Sang on the bed, the younger immediately wrapping his arms around his lover, kissing the giggling male in his arms.

“What got you so excited?” Sang chuckled as Jian crawled up and propped his chin on Sang’s chest, showing Sang his phone.

“Famous Actor Lee Sang is getting married! Have your heard about this?” Jian said excitedly, out of breath from all the running. It took one look in Jian’s bright eyes for Sang to fall in love all over again.

“Oh really? I wonder who’s the person the actor is so lucky to be married to.” Sang said, pulling Jian up so he can kiss those pretty lips. Jian had laughed vibrantly in his arms, wrapping his arms around Sang’s neck as he leaned in for the kiss too.

“The handsome actor described his spouse to be someone who was like an angel. Kind hearted and hardworking. His fiancé is someone who always made him happy ever since they dated 4 years ago.” Jian said, threading his fingers through Sang’s black hair as he stared into those mesmerizing eyes, full of love for the man in front of him.

“And everything that was said are true.” Sang smiled, pecking Jian on the cheek as he pulled his lover close to him. “He is truly happy to be with this wonderful man and can’t wait to finally tie the knots.”

Jian laughed when Sang kept peppering kisses all over his face, squirming away as he looked back at the article, showing Sang charming pose to the camera at a red carpet.

“Look here! Popular producer, Na Ungjae and Famous Choreographer, Na ‘Kim’ Taeho along with King of Ballad, Park Jeup all sent their best wishes for the soon to be wed. Aren’t that sweet, Sang?” Jian said, grinning widely. Jian’s apparent happiness was contagious as Sang felt himself smiling wide, squeezing the slender male in his arms.  

“Yeah, we’re blessed with the most amazing people.” Sang said truthfully, pulling Jian down on the bed as he lay down, Jian resting his head on his chest and makes little pattern with his fingers. Sang’s eyes trailed to the shining silver engagement ring on Jian’s finger that the couple had gotten a few months back.

“Isn’t that great, though? After everything we’ve been through?” Jian said quietly, glancing up at Sang, meeting the younger’s eyes. Sang’s gaze soften a little and he gives a small nod as Jian rolled on top of him, placing a kiss on Sang’s chin.

“Yeah, I couldn’t be happier, Jian. To finally have you in my arms and officially call you mine.” Sang said, smiling at his childhood love and to emphases the love he felt, he squeezed Jian tightly, the male bursting out laughing and squirming in Sang’s ‘love’ hold.

After a while of playful wrestling, the couple cuddled up with each other, Jian just resting as he listened to Sang’s calm heartbeat.

“Forever.” Jian muttered softly, loud enough for Sang to hear.

“Forever.” Sang whispered lovingly to Jian, kissing the crown of his head as he felt Jian squeezed their intertwined hands.


End file.
